Love Game
by Fairylust
Summary: Yuri genderswitch! Friday night Mello & Near head off on a date, which will eventually become something more due to planning on a certain blonde's behalf. It's a love game. What is the prize? There is a pub, toy store, cafe, & then Whammy's.
1. The Date: Restarant, Pub

**This is my first DN genderswitch pairing, or so I'd like to believe. I can safely say this is the first DN yuri paring I've attempted.**

**So by all means read and enjoy.**

**Pairings: Fem!Mello x Fem!Near**

**I just really like the Mello, Near pairing. Dunno why, maybe because I feel they fit together so well? Like night and day...or something. Whatever!**

**Lol.**

**Please, _do_ enjoy this, because it took me a week to think up and write down.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and Mello and Near were going out to dinner. They were both very excited about it. It had started when Near received a note from Mello during class announcing the arrangement. Mello had invited her to come, had she declined then Matt would have taken her place. The little albino girl wasn't willing to pass up the oppertunity. Near was more than willing to accept, she even wrote that on the note before returning it to the older girl. There was nothing to really do around the orphanage, save for the same routine she'd been carrying on with for months now.<p>

Get up, get bathed, get breakfast, go to class, get lunch, go back to class, argue with Mello, go to the Common Room, play with her toys, get a shower, play with her toys some more, and then go to bed. During all this her mind never had a rest and neither did her body. It was really tiring on her behalf.

And it was becoming rather tedious. She needed a spark of excitement in her life, something to break apart the dull, seemingly endless repetitiveness of Whammy's. And Mello's idea was more than welcome, especially since she had a bit of a crush on the clever blonde.

They had planned it for weeks now. The orphanage directors and caretaker wouldn't approve if they knew. What with the dangers of the city and all, plus the fact they were the top two candidate for the title of L, but whatever. A little fun never hurt anyone. And what was the good of lying if it meant doing as you say you would?

Mello was wearing a black leather breast slip, which had a copper colored zipper on the front going down the middle. She also wore black, skintight leather pants. Her shoes were black high heels that clicked when she walked and gave her half an extra inch of height. She had her hair tied up by a black ribbon and she decided to be the one to carry all the money, some make-up, and other stuff in her small, black leather purse that hung off her shoulder and at her hip. All of which she found to be not only sexy but also very fashionable.

Being the opposite of night Near chose a different choice of outfit. She was wearing a white blouse, a white and black-checkered tie around her neck, a short pale blue skirt that had white feathers along the hem and stopped halfway up her thigh. Her shoes were white ballet flats. A pale pink scrunchie tied her snowy hair up in a short ponytail. And small white pearl earrings were clipped onto her earlobes, because she didn't want to get her ears pierced, despite how much all the other girls in Whammy's told her it didn't hurt.

For the other girls it was some right of passage when puberty hit. Despite having separate views, both Linda and Mello were two of the first girls to volunteer when it was asked if any of the girls wanted to wear earrings. To Near, however, it was a desire to get stupid holes punched in your earlobes, which would get infected and probably kill you, so Near stuck with the clip-on earrings.

Some people said she was just being negative and viewing the worst of it.

Mello didn't seem to mind when she came to pick her up. She let her blue eyes scan her supposed rival up and down, seeming satisfied. Then, grabbing her wrist Mello drug the younger girl out of the orphanage and into the warm summer night.

When they entered the restaurant, heads turned. All the men seemed distracted for at least a moment, before turning around or making themselves more discreet. Mello smirked pleased with the reaction.

It was something similar to what Matt had done when she had practically broke his door down to get his opinion of what she looked like before she went to meet Near. His eyes had widened considerably and traced over her figure. In the end he made an uncouth comment about her outfit choice, she called him a perv and he laughed it off, before she left smiling in approval at his response. She could always count on her friend to make her feel confident and pretty.

They sat at their table and Near found out that Mello had secretly got fake Ids made so they could get some of the alcoholic beverages. If anyone asked, Near was Nellie Field, age 18 and Mello was Melanie Josh, age 19. They both had some red wine as they waited for their meals to arrive and knowing the way the waiter talked that could, possibly, take hours.

"Mello didn't have to do this for me." Near said quietly, in an appreciative tone, actually flattered that the blonde would care enough about her to take her to a fancy restaurant such as this. "It is quite kind of her. Normally, Mello would not be the one to do anything of the sort, least of all, for me. Is she really doing this for me personally or for some other reason?"

"I bet it's Linda that usually treats you, huh? I bet she makes out with you, too. Do you guys have some steamy moments you'd like to share, hmm?"

Blushing a light pink the other girl shook her head, despite the fact she and Linda _had_, had a thing going for a short while during the previous fall, winter, and spring, and it had ended behind closed doors by the beginning of that summer. She would take Near to all sorts of places and afterwards they would get home. Sometimes, they would make out, but didn't really get too far afterwards. Apparently it was just experimentation on Linda's half and curiosity on Near's, nothing really serious was ever going to come of it.

They both knew it, but promised to see about getting together again if they didn't have anything else to do. In Near's mind it was a way to release unwanted hormones and pass the time. She had no idea what Linda was thinking, but then again she really didn't care all too much.

"I just wanna be nice." The blonde said in a silky tone, wearing a teasing smile. "What other reasons are there, Near?"

"Getting in my shirt…." She muttered with an impish grin. "Or under my skirt. Matt has often tried to do that and so does Mello. I always notice how the two of you flirt with me. And of how you probably planned all of this."

"Is my plan working?"

"Yes. It's working perfectly."

"Great." Mello said putting her hand over Near's small pale hand, which withdrew from embarrassment and uncertainty. "Then tonight should be really fun." The smirk she wore then was playful. It made Near feel bashful. She closed her eyes and looked down at the table, still blushing lightly. _Yes_, Mello thought, _._

"I'll be right back, I got to use the restroom," Near said after a short while. Walking away she hoped that Mello wasn't staring at her, turning to look over her shoulder she saw the blonde was in fact staring at her. Mello winked, smirking, and Near blushed walking even faster.

When she got back to the table a smirking blonde greeted her. "Not much of a view coming, but you're sure a nice sight walking away. Well, that's what Matt would say, anyway. He's been eyeing your ass for some time now, you know."

Blushing Near nodded. "I know. Actually, I have thought of filing a complaint but figured Rodger would shrug it off and say that boys will be boys. I know he probably wouldn't do anything, even if Matt touched me…inappropriately."

"Oh, please, Matt knows you're mine. "

Blushing even more Near nodded, smiling a bit. "And what if I don't want to be owned?" she inquired. Mello gave her a wicked smirk, pulling the tie around her neck making her come forwards, bending halfway over the table. "You'd better get used to it." She whispered in a rather soft voice. Near swallowed and nodded as Mello let go of the tie.

"It's taking forever for them to bring us that damn food." She complained after like five minutes of silence. "Let's just skip."

"What? But Mello-"

"What? It's taking forever! We might as well blow this Popsicle stand and get on over to the local pub!"

"What? Mello that's not-"

"Don't be chicken! Let's go! Plenty of space and alcohol."

"Fine." Near relented. "But Mello better not get tipsy or else I'll leave and not speak to her for a very long time."

"Okay, sure." She shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go!" she exclaimed jumping from her seat, downing whatever wine was left in her cup, then running for the front door. Following the blonde Near felt like she was being led into a trap, but ignored it and followed her date/companion.

Once at the bar they had two rounds of vodka. Mello consumed most of it and seemed perfectly fine. Near had one tiny cup and quit after that, saying it tasted too strong, which made Mello burst out laughing.

"Meet me in the restroom." The blonde whispered mischievously into the younger girl's ear, gently brushing white locks aside. "Not while there are a lot of people around. Wait at least ten minutes after I go before you go or else people might get suspicious." She paused kissing Near's cheek, then adding, "You wouldn't want that, now would you miss number one?"

"So," Near said quietly in her usual monotone voice, "what if people see? What would it matter? It's none of their concern."

"It's a game, Near. You don't want to lose…do you?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Play by my rules, princess, or else you might get points deducted for playing unfairly…or you may lose. And from how you obsess over your puzzles and other games, I just know you'd hate to lose _my_ game, just think how humiliating it would be to lose to _me_, number _two_."

"I do not see Mello as being number two." Near said quietly, playing with a strand of wispy, white hair. "I believe she has always been number one, no matter what others think. I hope it makes her feel any better."

Mello pretended to give this deep thought, and then she looked at Near scowling. "Guess what, snowflake?"

"What?"

"It doesn't!" she snapped. She huffed a bit, seeming to sulk for a moment then calmed herself. "Now, are you gonna play or not? If not, then _I_ win, but if you are then I hope you're game for what I have in mind. So, what will it be, Near? Win or lose or just trying?"

Nodding Near agreed to do as told. After about ten minutes she went into the empty girls restroom to find Mello standing in front of the mirror examining her complexion with an impatient scowl. "You're five minutes late." She said still looking her face over, now applying some blush. "That's minus five points, Near and plus five for me."

"So Mello is keeping score?"

"Oh, you better believe it, honey bunny."

Near blushed a deep red at hearing the nickname. Mello pushed Near into one of the stalls forcefully. She closed the stall door behind them. Noticing there was a lock she slid it shut, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Mello got close to the smaller girl, who had taken a seat on the toilet, which was shut. "Why did Mello bring me in here?" she asked inquisitively. "I don't see much of a reason."

"It's apart of the game." Mello explained. She leaned down brushing white bangs aside to kiss Near's forehead. "And, FYI, Near." Mello said, letting a devilish smirk appear on her flawless face. "It's a type of love game I made up."

Near looked at her blankly, clearly confused. Rolling her blue eyes Mello pulled the zipper to her outfit down until it reached down just below her ample chest. Near blushed a deeper red, but made no moves when Mello leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately. Her tongue pushed past her soft pink lips to get inside her mouth.

Mello moaned deeply as the younger girl started to get the idea and moved her tongue to wrap around and entice Mello's into action. Moaning the blonde pulled away, chuckling breathily, leaving Near blushing and playing with a lock of hair, nervously.

"Damn, you're a great kisser." Mello breathed with a smile. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Naturally, she had assumed that Near was a virgin seeing as she kept to herself and was practially alone all the time. Mello wasn't sure if she had ever had sex before with a guy or not. Near never really struck her as the sort to just go around asking for it. And the fact that the younger girl was a good kisser made Mello wonder where did she pick up that experiance?

"Hale taught me." Near replied calmly like it was no big deal. "It was when we were assigned as partners for that one class project last March. Remember? You were stuck with Matt and all he wanted to do was sleep? Anyway, Hale got me alone after a while. He told me he could help me learn more than earth science and I was curious. I decided to take him up on his offer and…he gave me kissing lessons."

"What _other_ lessons did that perv give you?"

"Don't be jealous Mello. Hale just gave me the whole scoop about the male body and about how things work, other than that it was just kissing."

"And how _exactly_ did he show you how things work?"

Near shrugged. "He didn't hurt me. All we did was kiss. Why would Mello care either way? It's nothing important or special. It was just kissing."

"So…you're still…a good girl?"

"I suppose if you want to use that term, then yes."

_Good._ Mello thought. _If __anyone __takes __your __innocence __it __will __be _me_, __so __Hale __can __keep __his __perverted __hands __to __himself, __among __other __things __that __I__wouldn't __have __a __problem __breaking __or __removing __should __he __get __too __intense, __sick __freak._

She smiled and leaned down to kiss Near again. It was better than before. Near moaned and let Mello entangle her fingers in her hair. The girl's white locks were so silky. The blonde wasn't wearing any undergarments, so it made her groan with disappointment when she found her hand touch a soft fabric beneath Near's skirt that was slightly damp.

Pulling away she pushed Near's skirt up to see, surprisingly, black lacy underwear. Mello liked the way the black contrasted with the white of Near's creamy thighs, but she was also a bit ticked wanting this to be easy. Fewer clothes meant less of a hassle. Her fingers rubbed against the soft, warm wet flesh beneath.

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open made Mello withdraw her hand and listen carefully. The pure white girl shoved her skirt down immediately afterwards. Her blush blazed across her face. Not long after she pushed her skirt down the sound of footsteps and running water filled the room. A couple minutes afterwards the bathroom door closing reassured them they were alone once more.

Chuckling Mello looked up to Near. "You got scared, huh?" Near nodded in response, kissing her blonde companion. Mello suddenly moved away standing at the door of the stall. She unzipped her zipper the rest of the way down. She peeled the leather off her midsection showing Near her ample breasts with a vivacious spark in her eyes. "It's your turn, Near."

Blushing a color close to red Near turned her head to the side. "I'll deduct ten points if you don't do it. If that happens, then you'll give me a head start. Besides, this is getting interesting, you don't want to stop, do you?" Blushing even more fiercely Near shrugged, giving this a bit of thought while curling a light curl of her hair around her index finger, annoying Mello all the more. Suddenly, she let a lively smile light up her face.

"Mello is a crafty fox, so I'll play along with her love game."

* * *

><p><strong>~Luffly Hellos From, Fairylust~<strong>

**So, I decided to shorten this story to 5 chapters. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**;^3**

**X^P**

**Like how I left off there? *Evilly wicked smirk***

**~Luffly Bye-byez From, Fairylust~**


	2. The Date: Bathroom Stall, Toystore, Cafe

**Second Chappie!**

**Are you guys happy or what? ;3**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>"Crafty fox?" she chuckled. "I think you mean sexy minx!"<p>

Nodding, looking beet red, Near started to unbutton her blouse slowly, teasingly. Once it was all the way done she let it slide down her smooth, milky white shoulders. As soon as it was finally off she put it on the back of the toilet along with Mello's leather breast slip. The blonde scowled seeing the younger girl was wearing a lacy, navy blue strapless bra.

"I suppose I earn a few points now, seeing as I took my garment off?" She asked, and then she added, "Perhaps, next time Mello will learn to wear an undergarment instead of assuming everyone else doesn't." There was a bit of teasing to this, but Mello wasn't affected by it much. Still smiling Near watched Mello for a response.

"I guess this just means you need help." Mello finally said in a sweet tone. Her hands suddenly grabbed hold of the younger girl's small breasts, pushing her against the wall of the stall and making her gasp in surprise, eyes widening.

"You get five points for doing it, but had two points subtracted for your lip, speaking of which…." Her voice trailed off as she pressed her lips against Near's, nipping at the pale girl's lower lip gently.

Moaning, Near barely noticed when her bra came off. She jolted a bit when Mello pinched her left nipple, ending the kiss. Mello looked at Near's rosy pink buds, feeling a bit displeased that they weren't aroused. _Well_, she thought, _I can fix that!_ Mello rubbed and suckled the other girl's nipples, until they were hard and stiff. A blush had crept down Near's face to her neck and ended shortly above her breasts. Noticing this made Mello chuckle a bit.

_You're so sensitive, so shy._ She thought smirking. _You're so cute._

Mello moved away watching as Near quickly realized she was given a chance to pleasure her partner. She watched as the smaller girl brought her lips to her chest. Moans and pants soon filled the stall. Mello shoved Near away, panting.

After a minute the blonde inspected the younger girl. She was sitting on the toilet seat half naked, body shaking in anticipation, and legs slightly parted. If anything made Mello feel even more hot and bothered it was the sight of her new girlfriend. She slid off the damp black panties and put them with the other discarded clothing on the back of the toilet seat. Grinding her palm against the other girl Mello watched Near's face for her reaction that was more than expected. She let out a rather breathy moan. She then let out a grunt of disappointment when Mello removed her hand. Near whimpered as her need started to get unbearable.

"I know what you want." Mello whispered, letting a cold finger trace over the hard, erect nub that made Near squirm and whimper like crazy. "You like this, huh, bitch?"

Nodding and whimpering Near looked at the blonde shaking with enthusiastic eagerness, wanting to be satisfied. Instead of satisfying Mello continued to tease Near's clint. "Later I'm gonna play with you in the shower and make you scream."

Near whimpered, as Mello breathed warm air over the hard nub of flesh. It was aching so _bad_ that Near thought she would cry with need if Mello didn't hurry up and do something other than be a tease. "You have to beg." The blonde said, not doing anything anymore, just watching keenly, as Near's stormy gray eyes silently pleaded with her. Near wasn't the begging sort, but she _really_ needed release from all that tension.

"P-please," she started shakily, "please, M-Mello…."

"Please what?"

"P-please, t-take me!" she moaned. "P-please, Mello…."

"Hmm, good enough." Mello sighed calmly, staring into the pleading gray eyes, despite the fact she was pretty wet now, too. "You should work on your begging, but that was good enough, I guess."

Kissing Near on the lips for a moment she pulled away and lifted the girl's skirt up, folding it back, so that she had a good view of what was below it. Her legs were spread out wide, showing Mello everything that was beneath her skirt as well as between her legs. She had never once questioned it before, but smiled as she toyed with the girl's wiry white pubic hair. Near squirmed a little, making Mello chuckle breathily.

"Please, Mello!" Near unexpectedly shouted. The blonde complied and immediately shoved a finger into Near, then added another two minutes later. "Ah! Mel-Mello!" Near yelled. Mello started pumping her fingers in and out of the smaller girl making her shiver and grasp the edges of the toilet seat until her knuckles turned even whiter, if that was even possible.

"Fa-faster, faster, please Mello, faster!" Near moaned.

Mello added a third finger and started moving in and out faster making Near wetter. Near was practically bouncing on the toilet seat by then, face red and sweat beading along her forehead. Mello chuckled and pushed in once more to play with the warm, sticky fluency of Near's insides.

"Oh, you like that, don't you, you little slut?" Mello said slowing the pace, causing Near to whimper. "Hmm, say it. Say how much you like it."

"I-I like it v-very much…." Near purred. She moaned again when her walls squeezed and rippled around Mello's fingers. Her body shuddered as her liquids wetted fingers and part of her blonde partner's hand. Sighing in relief the albino leaned her head against Mello's for a moment, then looked up when she felt Mello slip her fingers out of her to see the blonde undoing the white, string laces to her leather pants. "My turn." She whispered to no one in particular.

Once the pants were off she drew Near to her feet and led the pale girl's hand down between her legs. The albino understood what she was expected to do and blushed, bringing more color to her face, which had begun to fade back to its original hue of white. "Enter me," she commanded in a rather enticing tone, "Near, you know you want to."

Near complied, giving Mello a small nod. She thrust two fingers into Mello's dripping wet insides. Moaning Mello let her head fall backwards showing off her bare unmarked throat. Near started to get wet again just by speeding her fingers up, knowing it was what the blonde wanted. Mello started moaning louder and thrust her hips forwards to get more friction. Mello was close to orgasm, Near could tell from how her muscles tensed up and her moans got deeper.

Near added a third finger, rather clumsily at first, but managed to do as Mello had done to her, speeding up her pace. This threw Mello over the edge, spilling her hot, sticky cum all over the smaller girl's fingers.

Getting over her high Mello started to slide her clothes back on, meanwhile Near sat on the closed toilet seat already fully dressed, just straightening out and buttoning her blouse. Once that was completed she slid her underwear on, ignoring the dry spot that had once been damp. Mello quickly zipped her outfit up and tied the laces to her pants, giving Near a pleased grin unlocking the stall door.

"Now, off to the toy store!" Mello declared pulling the dazed albino out of the stall along with her. "You're really gonna like it there. I just know it!"

They entered the toy store, earning a few strange looks, but those were easily ignored. Mello had Near wait at the door while she ran off and grabbed a large, stuffed lamb that had pink wool and a white face, tail, and legs. Its black eyes gleamed in the light of the store's florescent lights just as Near's clip-on, pearl earrings had.

Mello, then grabbed a small toy robot that she knew Near liked. She bought the five-dollar souvenirs of the night, handing them to Near who smiled upon seeing the toys cradling them to her chest like they were precious infants. "What is this for?" she asked. Mello shrugged. "Just a couple of reminders of the fun we've had." The blonde said eyeing Near with cold blue eyes. "You _did_ have fun right?"

"More so than the past month."

"Good. So, how about we finish tonight up back at Whammy's?" she said with her gorgeous smirk. "In your room?"

"Actually," Near said quietly, "I think we should get some caffeine. That time in the stall has left me feeling happy, yet drained. There is a rather nice café a few blocks over from here."

"Happy _and_ drained?" Mello snorted. "Since when did those words go together with you, Near? I rarely notice when you are either. And as for that café idea, I don't want to do that. Can't we just go home?" She kissed Near on the side of her neck, lovingly, as they left the toy store.

"Can't we just go home and have some fun, play for a little bit?" Kisses trailed down Near's throat, but she pulled away, staring at Mello coldly for a moment, and then letting her eyes soften and her gaze eventually warmed up.

"Mello is being impatient." She said with a smile. "And if we go home I will not be able to perform as well as Mello may want."

"Then you'll lose the game."

"No, I shall win because of default. If one has no energy to perform then how can one do something as strenuous as lovemaking without-"

"Okay!" Mello snapped, hating the idea of losing to Near when it was _her_ game they were playing. "We'll go to the damn café but you better not jinx me or act out or flirt with me or whatever else you might try!"

"Fine. But those rules better apply to Mello. Meaning, she can't make any enthralling comments about my body, look at my breasts, rear, or whatever other area Mello may find erotic. Mello cannot tell me about how she and Matt feel about me. She can't undress me with her mind or think of what occurred at the pub. I'll know if you do so don't even try. _And_ she can't touch me _anywhere_ until we are back at Whammy's."

That list practically killed Mello.

But she sighed and agreed to it. It was better than refusing and losing. Their time at the café was rather dull. Mello had to keep her speech as clean and neutral as possible so she didn't stray into thinking about the stupid rules, which would lead her to think about Near's performance at the pub. He would surely start to mention or speak of it. And that would make her lose. She wasn't willing to lose this love game to Near. Not when she was the one who had started it. It was bad enough Near got all A-pluses at Whammy's and that her popularity was pretty good, even though she was practically a bisexual, recluse.

Both were supposed to do her reputation damage, but instead it seemed to help. She was considered cute and mysterious. And the fact she was available to both boys and girls made the other twelve or so orphans in their group of candidates really ecstatic. Some thought they had what it took to make the ice queen melt and be theirs.

But honestly, Matt was one of the only few to admit Mello probably was the only one Near would be after, because Mello was the only one who posed much of a challenge to her, she peaked Near's interest as some would mildly put it. And until that moment in the café Mello had always thought differently.

"What do you think Mello?"

"Hmm?"

"I am now finished with my coffee. We may go wherever Mello pleases. I was asking where you desired to go most right now?"

"Oh, well," she started out, staring stupidly at Near, then she choked out the last piece of her sentence, "finally! It's about time!" She paused then declaimed, "Let's head on to Whammy's. It's been a long night and I wanna end it in a rather fun way. What do you say?"

"Okay." Near sighed. "If we must." She extended a hand, which Mello took hold of and led her on down the sidewalk, as they headed home. On the way Mello noticed that Near seemed…nervous. Her hand played with the feathers of her skirt and her face already had a pale blush spread across even though nobody had yet said anything for her to blush.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, turning to Near, one hand pulling her close and the other cupping the pale girl's cheek. "What is making you so jittery and nervous, hmm?"

"Mello won't tell anyone about anything tonight, will she?"

"What does it matter if I do?"

"If others know…they may try to get me to do the same things...to them…and I really do not want that." She said obviously embarrassed. "I only do what I do for Mello because I care deeply about her. She is a rather interesting friend that I am quite fortunate to have attained."

_Friend?_ The blonde thought studying the younger girl's face intently. _Don't __you __mean __rival? __Whatever. __Things __are __different __now._ Looking empathetically at Near, blue eyes became half-lidded in understanding and Mello nodded.

"Whatever," she scoffed waving a hand like she were dismissing someone, "but we're still gonna play when we get to your room and if anyone connects the dots, then tough luck for you." She paused then smiled, as they continued to walk, and added, "Oh, yeah, and I am so telling Matt because he doesn't really count as being one of the other guys. He shouldn't try to mess with you knowing that you're mine. He _totally_ respects me."

"Fine." Near sighed sounding a bit annoyed as she twiddled a lock of hair. "It seems Mello would be disloyal to me, anyway." This statement made Mello scowl for a few moments, then stop, turn Near to face her. They looked at each other for a mute second. Kissing the girl briefly Mello smirked. "You know you love me, though." Near nodded her agreement to that.

"Yes. I know I do."

Soon, they were making their way down the darkened halls of Whammy's. _Rodger __is __gonna __be __so __ticked __tomorrow. _Mello thought. _We're __so __late __getting __here __he __might __pop __a __blood __vessel __or __something __during __the __lecture __he's __gonna __give __us __tomorrow, __no __doubt._ She thought this rolling her icy blue eyes, and then added sarcastically, _Oh, __how __I'd __just __love __to __see __that!_

Once they were both inside of Near's room, which was as neat as always, Mello flicked on the lights, while Near put the toys away and went to the bathroom. Staring at the pale blue carpet for a moment Mello felt rather bored, so she headed over to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway she saw that Near was splashing water onto her face. Seeing her from the corner of her eye Near turned, beads of water and sweat dripping down her face, looking nervous again.

"You know what I think?" The blonde said stepping into the room. "I think that what you need is a shower."

"But I thought Mello said-"

"Yeah." She said quietly, taking off the tie around Near's neck, and then starting to undo the buttons to Near's blouse. "I could take one with you. We'll both take a nice, long shower together if you want."

Near looked confused and uneasy, maybe worried it wouldn't be like back at the pub, but more personal, instead of passionate on Mello's behalf. "It'll be fun." She said in a low voice, hoping to sound reassuring.

She began kissing Near's soft, pink lips. Moving down her pale throat, stopping at her collarbone to look back up at the flushed girl's face. Near looked so cute with her face flushed a strawberry red and eyes partially closed, lips parted. "Trust me." She whispered gently. Mello had already finished with Near's the pure white blouse letting it hang open to show off the strapless navy blue bra, which cradled her petite, still developing breasts.

Her hands rested on the girl's shoulders, and then moved down over the front of the girl's chest, stopping to fondle her breasts making her tremble at the contact. She purred and whimpered as the same hands started caressing her sensitive sides, grabbing hold of the feathery hem of her skirt after a few minutes.

Mello knelt down as she pulled the skirt down to Near's ankles. She stepped away from the skirt, which lay on the ground grasped in Mello's hands. The blonde tossed into the nearby laundry basket, which rested between the toilet and sink after a pensive moment of consideration. Near stared at her shyly wondering what the blonde would do next or if she was supposed to do something. Mello stared at her prize for the evening. Near looked so pathetic in her undergarments it made the blonde genius chuckle before advancing towards the lithe, fifteen year old.

"Your move, Near." The blonde said breathily. She was really beginning to feel left out, still fully dressed while Near was pretty much bare.

Studying Mello carefully Near decided to remove her pants first, silently wondering how much wetter her partner was.

Untying the white laces, Near pulled the leather pants down in an almost teasing manner. Mello watched her with a smile. When they were finally on the floor pooling around the blonde's ankles like a black waterfall Near blushed seeing that the inside of the dark colored pants were just about soaked.

"Touch me," Mello ordered huskily, "you know that you want to touch me."

This last comment made Near redden even more. She let her hand wander to the blonde's pussy and fingered her, making her groan softly, breathing deepening. It wasn't that long later that Mello made her stop, so they could finish undressing. Near stood up to unzip her partner's leather breast slip. It came off quicker than the pants had, exposing the older girl's mature, ample chest.

Kicking the pants off the rest of the way Mello took hold of Near's bra, sliding it off over Near's head with ease. Near tried to cover herself but was stopped when a certain blonde wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close for a sloppy kiss. Near whimpered as their breasts pressed together, nipples rubbing together making the two girls moan at the sensation. The older girl backed away once the kiss ended.

Mello looked at her eagerly. Within moments the black underwear were off and in the laundry basket with the other needless garments. Mello stood smirking at Near's bare figure. She was an exquisite sight that Mello felt privilaged to see.

"Let's get in the shower, now. The fun is just getting started, you know."

Flushed, but obedient Near nodded. Stepping into the shower she turned the water on, letting out a strangled cry when the water came on freezing. Giggling Mello waited for it to warm up before joining the shaking albino. "It's late." She said hugging Near's quivering body next to hers, though Mello's shaking body was more from her excitement than being cold. "The hot water probably got drained a while ago. You know it takes around three to four hours for it to warm back up."

Near nodded feeling Mello's soft lips press against her temple. She heard the blonde mutter something that sounded like, "You're so cute." But Near wasn't that sure. She jumped a bit in surprise when a tongue licked roughly at her mouth requesting entrance to Near's steamy mouth. Parting her lips compliantly Near moaned breathlessly as Mello massaged their tongues together. _You're __so __sweet._ Mello thought pulling Near's wet body closer to her own. _This __taste__…__. __Do __you __survive __off __mints, __Near? __Yet, __you're __so __addictive._

Trembling Near soon found herself on the blue and white tiled shower floor. Whimpering Near felt Mello's fingers down between her legs. Jolting at the intimate contact Near writhed beneath her seme's drenched body, which kept her pinned to the ground. "Oh, Near," she moaned loudly, fingers slowly rubbing the albino's damp pussy. "You're so damn wet and ready for a good fucking!"

Squirming a bit more Near mewled as Mello's other hand teased her hard pink nipples. Mello attacked the already hardened nipples, without mercy. Grazing the left that she continued to molest with her teeth, she pinched the other nub between her fingers. Near felt lightheaded and her heart fluttered in her chest as her lover continued to assault her aching pink buds. Mello was feeling more excited now than ever before. Her excitement at the pub was dwarfed by this thrill she felt on top of Near, ravaging her rival's pale body. She was more than ready to, once more, have her way with the positively adorable younger girl.

"Mel-Mello!" Near moaned, wishing the blonde would stop with the teasing. "I-I…please…I-I want you…s-so much…ah!"

Mello covered pale lips with her own, making the kiss deep and passionate. She started kissing back, just about immediately, though the passion was on a lower level. Mello took a long look at the albino's soaked hair that fell behind or around her perfect face before digging her fingers into it jerking Near's head roughly to the side.

Nipping and sucking, determined to leave marks of her love for everyone to see. Then everyone would know just who the albino belonged to and the blonde wouldn't have to utter a single word to a single soul.

Of course, others may have a bit of a time figuring out if it were Mello or Linda, but the blonde didn't really care then.

As soon as that bored her Mello jerked her head closer to hers, trying to get better access to the delicious warmth of Near's mouth. It was rather easy, especially since Near was, now, so enthusiastic. Her small soft pink tongue caressed Mello's. Soon, the both of them began to fight for dominance. Mello won, of course, having much more skill and experience even though Near had 'practiced'.

Pulling Near to her feet the blonde continued their long kiss, fingering Near gently, just dipping the tip of her finger into warm wetness before pulling it back. She teased her for several minutes and as she did so the need between Near's legs grew stronger by the second. Lifting Near up, so that she straddled her waist, Mello smirked keeping their lips connected the whole time. Near's arms hugged the blonde's neck, hands twiddling or stroking flaxen strands. Her pale legs were wrapped tightly around her darling seme's hips.

Mello nuzzled Near's neck temporarily. "Mel-!" Near gasped when a hand left her leg and wandered to her inner thigh, stroking gently, making her partner whine in need as she just got wetter, with more than water, between her legs. She arched her back, purring happily as Mello finally began to pump her fingers in and out of her warm, damp body causing her to shudder in delight.

Near gasped a bit when Mello forced their lips to connect once more.

It reminded her the first time she had daydreamed in class of her and Matt together. It changed her view of him as just a friend, but then again, it didn't really change their friendship that much, not like it would have changed others. Anyway, it was just a one-time thing, mostly because you just don't think of your best friend like that for long, especially when someone as perceptible and pleasurable as Near kept distracting you. Besides, the only difference was that this was a lot hotter than that fantasy.

The water was getting warmer making Near feel more sensitive to all these things Mello was doing to her. She shoved her against the dripping tiled wall of the shower. The force made the showerhead quiver.

This caused Mello to turn and look at the showerhead, which was set on. A wicked idea clawed its way into the lusty blonde's mind, forcing her to break their lip contact and set Near back on her feet. She shook, wobbling at first but eventually managed to steady herself, groaning quietly in disappointment.

She watched Mello, curious about what she was up to as she swaggered over to the showerhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like this chappie? <strong>**Any nosebleeds?**

**Yes? No? Hmm?**

**Hey, guys, do you all just HATE me for leaving off here?**

***Cue the Evil laughter* ****I dunno 'bout you guys but I think I did pretty good.**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**


	3. Whammy's: Near's Bedroom, The Shower

**Third Chappie!**

**Hope it satisfies. ;3**

**XP**

**~Fairylust, Away!~**

* * *

><p>It was handheld and had four different settings.<p>

It was currently on the stronger spray setting. There were three others, which included: a weaker spray setting, a mist setting, and then there was the jet stream setting. Smirking at the nozzle, then back at Near, who had decided to sit down and catch her breath, Mello adjusted the showerhead to the jet stream setting. The water stopped for a moment, then it squirted out weakly once, then twice before bursting out in a strong flowing stream of water. Turning to the younger girl Mello licked her already moist, kiss swollen lips as she saw that Near's legs were now parted as she sat with her stormy eyes closed. Her breathing was rapid as she finally managed to catch her breath.

"Near," she said walking over to the albino, who looked up, "let's stop with this minor stuff and _really_ try something exciting. I don't want to leave yet, but at the same time I want to try something…." She let her voice trail off as she took hold of Near, who whimpered and squirmed a bit. "Shhh, don't worry, I promise I won't try to hurt you, intentionally."

Near seemed to calm down after hearing this, but still seemed unsure. Mello drug her over closer to the showerhead, as it would not stretch too far from the wall it was connected to, which made Mello silently curse Rodger for being cheap and not getting the showerhead that could extend, at least, two feet seeing as the shower was five feet long and two feet wide. It was probably the biggest shower in Whammy's next to Mello's, of course, but Near's was still bigger by about half a foot or so.

She seemed to get the best of everything for being the youngest of the children. Being number one probably had something to do with it, too. Mello scowled at first, and then shook herself back to reality. She smiled realizing what she was about to do to her perfect little rival. _Tonight shall be fun._ She thought happily.

"Mello, what are you-?"

"Be still." Mello interjected quietly. "I wanna try something."

Near looked confused, then gasped and jolted backwards in surprise when a warm stream of water hit against one of her overly sensitive nipple and caused a spark of pleasure to make her shudder and shake. Mello smirked as her free hand reached down between Near's legs and she rubbed the heel of her palm against Near's clit causing her to moan and mewl in elation. Mello then moved the showerhead. She teased Near's nipples a bit, then moved the warm stream of water down lower.

The water hit Near's clit with full force making her breathing a lot more strenuous. Mello had also moved her free hand lower so that she could fit two fingers into Near's dripping womanhood. She watched as Near's legs spread more and more until they were spread out as far as they could go and Mello was between them. The blonde leaned down as she pumped her fingers faster. She flicked her tongue in and out of Near's naval, continuing to tease her body when she finished with that activity that really didn't affect Near all too much.

Mello was pleased when her partner started to pant, throwing her head to the side. Showing her neck and throat off. Water beads slid down and over the hickeys Mello left, while her hair stuck to her forehead because of the forming sweat and water mixing.

Near bucked her hips, overcome by the sensation of the water hitting against her clit. The pressure was incredible, causing small sparks of pleasure to jolt up her spine. This combined with the feel of Mello's fingers pumping quickly in and out of her made Near feel utterly amazing. Mello suddenly withdrew her fingers almost completely, and then thrust them in violently making Near give a strident yelp. It was a cross between surprise and satisfaction as the pumping became quicker and the water kept striking against her hard clit. For a concise moment Mello removed the showerhead as well as her fingers. Near whined then let out a breathy moan when Mello started to mess with the temperature of the water, so that it was nice and warm one minute then hot or cold. She also added the friction back to her lover's clit heightening her pleasure.

Near's eyes fluttered open, then shut. Her toes and fingers curled against the tiled floor making some of them click once or twice. Her back was arched. Mello could tell that Near wasn't sure how to react to such strong, such _good_ feelings that kept coming without delay. Mello almost laughed as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Near again.

Moaning stridently and panting rapidly, Near felt her stomach muscles tense. She was getting close. She could feel it. Mello knew it and both of them felt a spark of excitement, but then Mello unexpectedly stopped, removing the showerhead from between Near's legs. She let it go and it swung backwards hitting the wall and spraying Mello's back, much to her annoyance. Near whined quietly, bucking her hips once again, this time for friction.

"Plea-please, Mello," she panted with need, "Please…I-I want it…Mel-Mello!"

"Hmm, that's very good, Near." She said starting to move her fingers at a painfully slow pace that made Near buck her hips. "You've earned ten points. Now, if you do a better job and ask me with a louder voice to keep finger fucking your pussy, then maybe I'll start to give it to you properly."

"Mel-lo…please…."

"Yes?" She said, almost innocently, removing her fingers and pressing down on Near's hips. "Is there something you want?"

"Please," Near said blush after catching her breath, "Mello, fuck my pussy harder, Mello, please."

Satisfied with the plea Mello done as requested. Near didn't last too long, already aroused and so close to orgasm. Her body shuddered and Mello felt her muscles squeezing, contracting around her fingers as her bodily juices poured over both Mello's fingers and part of her hand. Smirking she got up and took hold of the showerhead, switching it back to its original setting and showering the liquids from her and Near, but that need between her legs was left unattended. It had really started to bother the blue-eyed blonde, who had already made her status as seme known to her little uke.

Drying Near off quickly Mello led her out to her bedroom, having her sit on the bed while she made double sure the door was locked securely. Then she walked over to the bed and pulled an unfamiliar red and black striped box from beneath it. "Let's see what we have here." Mello said opening it, while Near made herself comfortable on the bed, laying down on her side and staring blankly at the door. Inside, however, she was shaky with eagerness and wondering what Mello had planned for them to do next.

She grabbed a pair of pink handcuffs, using them to chain Near's wrists to her wooden headboard. Near squirmed a bit seeming unsure about this, but Mello soothed her, stroking her soft white curls and kissing her tenderly. After things were settled Mello pulled a black vibrator out of her box and set it on high.

Near gasped quietly at the sound of the vibrator, not really sure what it was for but feeling pretty sure it was about to be used on her. Mello surprised her by setting the small bud of the vibrator against her own clit, groaning loudly, as she laid down on the bed, just below Near and in a position that let the albino see just exactly what she was doing to herself. The bound girl groaned quietly and pulled against the handcuffs, feeling herself getting wet again as she watched Mello masturbate. Mello spread her thighs even wider, letting Near see her wet pussy being fucked in front of her. Whimpering quietly Near felt her face as it continued to heat up.

Mello gasped, giving a rather vocal moan of satisfaction when she finally came, having already been aroused enough and sent over the edge. After coming down from her high she slid the vibrator out from her dripping wet pussy. Smiling at her lover, noticing how wet she now was Mello moved up towards Near. She kept the vibrator on high, and while they were making out she slid the black vibrator into Near's shaky body.

She immediantly began squirming beneath Mello, who chuckled watching the smaller girl writhe. Near moaned loudly when Mello started thrusting the vibrator in and out of Near's tight little pussy. She pulled it out after a few minutes of watching a blushing, squirming Near mewl and whimper, back arching as her hips kept twitching slightly upwards. Mello rubbed the vibrator on her clit. This seemed to make the albino's face redden even more so. Near squirmed more and moaned louder as the toy continued to tease her erect clit.

The blonde then removed it. She then chuckled, feeling a little sadistic at the moment, adrenaline rushing through her veins making her feel invincible. She forcefully shoved the toy in almost all the way up inside of Near, who screamed and tugged at the handcuffs. Mello shushed her, kissing her lips tenderly a few times, pushing the rest of the vibrator inside of Near. She then slowly started moving the toy in and out of Near. Her partner's body spasmed and moans ripped from her throat. About nine or so minutes later Mello began removing the toy.

"Wha-what are you-?" Near panted, watching Mello turn the toy off and set it aside, so she could go dig through the deceitful looking box. The girl's eyes widened and her blush spread (if that were even possible) at what the blonde pulled out next, knowing exactly what this toy was for. "This is gonna be so much fun." Mello whispered her blue eyes glinting in excitement as she got back on the bed, holding a double-sided strap-on.

"You may be really sore from all this tommorow, though, love." She added, realizing that all this must be taking a toll on the poor girl's once innocent body.

Mello was swift to shrug off whatever sympathy she felt and positioned herself. She poked at Near's sopping wet entrance, her body shaking for a couple of brief moments in eagerness. Near moaned softly, mouth falling open and blush intensifying. Mello smiled at her, feeling like she should just shove the whole thing into her partner with one thrust, but quickly decided to restrain herself. She slowly slid the strap-on into Near, causing her to gasp, small hands grasping the bed sheets for a brief moment or two.

Once it was fully inside, she started fucking Near's pussy as hard as she could. Both ends of the strap-on were now moving around in both girls' pussies, so while Near lay with her pupils dilated, eyes widened, blush spreading, and releasing pants and cute little whimpering noises Mello filled the room with her many loud moans as she fucked Near into the mattress, not lightening up in the least, sweat beading her forehead as the side that was in her pussy hit her g-spot causing her to gasp in pleasure. She felt sure that her pupils were as dilated as she had noticed Near's were.

At last, Near's little noises evolved into breathy pants, which then became moans and turned into screams of pleasure and Mello knew she was about to cum…_hard_.

Finally, with a rather vocal cry, Near came, panting as the strap-on continued to roughly fuck her pussy as her cum dripped out of her. It stopped and Mello got the strap-on out of Near. "That feel good?" she asked Near, who looked rather flushed from it all. She nodded timidly, and then wrapped her legs around the older girl's hips, giving a breathy moan. She suddenly pulled Mello forwards, so that the toy penetrated her again. The blonde gave a shaky laugh before thrusting forwards again, pounding into the other girl once more.

"You've got real good stamina, Near, if you can take this much and not pass out on me." Mello said, groaning as the toy continued to slowly fuck Near, who nodded in response, moaning loudly as Mello began moving her hips back and forth even more violently. "O-oh, Near doesn't this f-feel just so _nice_?" She moaned teasingly, as Near's small form squirmed weakly beneath her, the handcuffs biting into her pale wrists some more and clinging against the headboard as the dildo continued to fuck her pussy hard.

They both came with loud, breathy cries.

Near lay limp on the bed, totally worn out. Mello removed the girlish pink handcuffs from Near's wrists as well as the toy from inside of them and tossed it to the floor, deciding she would clean it later. She lay beside the albino, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulled the covers over their trembly bodies. She was tired and it was obvious that Near was even more worn out than her, having happily lost her virginity to the one person she cared about the most in the whole orphanage. Pulling the younger girl close Mello nestled against her neck breathing in her honey sweet scent.

Mello soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Mello woke to find Near had already showered and gotten dressed for the day ahead. Chuckling in amusement the blonde also found that the albino had left her fresh clothes, which she had fetched from Mello's room. It was the usual black top with dark colored jeans, a black bra, thin lacy underwear, and socks with sneakers.

Sighing she got up and went to get her a nice warm shower. Memories of the previous night still echoed in her mind like persistent fantasies. She was the first person to taint the pure little ice-queen. Drawing reactions, pleas, and pleasures from her and got her _so_ _wet_ with their cum. And remembering how well Near's pussy could take a fucking made Mello want to do it to her again and again.

Maybe later. She thought halfway through her shower, scubbing her shoulders ignoring the suds that ran down her body. _Maybe, we'll play another game, sometime after classes. She does enjoy games. And Near is, after all,_ my_ prize._

* * *

><p><strong>Wowz. Isn't she possessive?<strong>

**Sorry if this was too short for your liking. I just hope some people are reading this. I dunno how popular yuri genderswitches are for DN.**

**Oh, yeah, and FYI to all those that ARE reading this fanfic: this _and_ the next chappie may be like, really short, so ya know, just enjoy them. At least they're here helping the story progress.**

**I really do hope that some of you are grateful that I changed it from a oneshot to a chapter story. It wasn't easy you know!**

**)X**

***Whispers* Sorry. I need anger management.**

**Heh-heh. ^_^**

**~Fluffy Luffles, Fairylust~**


	4. Whammy's: In Class

**Fourth Chappie!**

**And it's probably the shortest.**

**Heh-heh. ^_^'**

**Sorry about that. Don't worry, though. The next one is longer.**

**;3**

**~Luffles to You All, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>The same day in class as Mello sat in her assigned desk that was close to the front of class, beside Matt she felt him nudging her arm. Looking over she noticed his somber grin was already in place. Did he notice anything unusual? She glanced past him to Near who sat towards the back of class staring down at her desk, grinning a bit. As she shifted a slightly pained look came over her face, but quickly vanished and was masked by a blank expression.<p>

Normally, she was doodling various toys at this time in her notebook but Mello guessed that while she doodled she was thinking of…some…_other_ things. Mello smirked a bit as that thought came to her. Near was so pathetically cute when she tried to keep a secret such as this.

Smirking Mello thought of how she could surprise the younger girl that night. Matt brought her from those thoughts quickly, waving a hand before her face twice causing her to jump a bit and blink. The smirk vanished for a moment before it returned, eyes on Near. Her eyes went back to Matt after a minute, giving him a questioning look.

"Did you notice?" he asked giving Near a glance, then looking quickly back to Mello, who gave a derisive snort. The lack of interest she showed and false poise must have gave away that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Man, you're the one obsessed with the kid!" he laughed, hand at his forehead and shaking his head like he couldn't believe that Mello had no clue about what he was talking about. "She's marked! Some of the other kids and me noticed when she walked into the room. We also noticed that she's a tad sore today, so now the big talk is her love life."

"Huh. Guess her and Linda finally got serious or whatever."

"Nah,I think you know exactly what happened." he said, giving Mello a double wink.

"No, actually I've got no clue."

"C'mon, Mels! I'm number three, here. I'm not totally stupid! Give me some credit. You practically swooned yesterday before you guys left. And if I know one thing it's you wouldn't pass up a chance to play with a new toy…or possible love interest?"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Shut up or so help me I'll drag you from this room, tie you up, and tear your damn eyes out of their sockets! I'll run my nails down your back and crush your bones to dust. So help me Matt I will. And I'll have some fun maiming you before I bash your freakin skull in, you perverted jerk!"

Her blue eyes were cold as ice, narrowed and deadly. Her nails dug into his striped shirt. She really hoped he was intimidated, seeing as he stood about half an inch taller than her. "Feral _and_ kinky!" Matt laughed teasingly, green eyes sparkling playfully. "I love it, Mels!" Groaning she let her head hit her desk, face bright red. Matt continued to giggle and snicker to himself. After a few minutes of collecting her thoughts Mello sat upright, glaring over at her best friend.

"All right," she said slowly, quietly, "we had sex, okay? And I did get a little aggressive, okay? But I promised not to tell anyone, save for you, about it. The kid is scared people will think she's a slut or something. So, you've got to keep your gob closed about this, Matt, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." Matt muttered, shrugging. "I get that. My mouth is closed, but look out, Mels. It seems you've got competition." He said jabbing a thumb in the direction of Near's desk where Mello saw Linda was standing, talking to her.

_Oh, __hell __no._ She thought glaring daggers at the girl. A dark aura took over telling Matt to get out of the way. Chuckling nervously he moved back a desk so Mello had a clear view of the other two girls. Near said something and Linda glanced up meeting eyes with Mello. She looked unnerved after a second of looking at the blonde, then looked back down to Near looking sort of nervous and worried. After five or so short minutes or so she shrugged and nodded, saying something before walking away. "What was that about?" the blonde muttered. Matt moved back to his seat, glad when his friend cooled off and didn't seem so scary.

"Dunno, why not ask?"

"Fine." She said. "After class, though. I don't want people staring like we're some freak show or horror-fest or whatever else is freakin weird and abnormal. Or eye-catching. Whatever makes guys stare, I guess."

"More like-"

"Say lesbian-sex-fest and I kill you."

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "I wasn't gonna say that, though! I was going to say it was probably a yuri-fest, but you came close."

"Pfft. Whatever."

Things were pretty quiet after that. The teacher blabbered on about their lessons, until she was called from the room by Rodger for a private discussion that ended up lasting about twenty minutes, which gave the students a break. During this time, though all Mello was capable of doing was staring at Near wondering why she was speaking to another girl or glaring at the brunette, which she had already done several times before during class.

"You aren't too upset are you?" Matt asked, quietly. He noticed her unease and hostility aimed at Linda. Normally, it was mutual, but now he guessed that it was more personal. "I mean, they were just talking, Mello. It's not like she attacked Near or anything like that."

"Linda better back off from my bitch." She muttered darkly. "Or so help me I'll cut her pretty face."

"Wowz. I am really sensing the love, Mels!"

Looking to Matt with a steely blue gaze she exhaled looking really serious, which made him feel a bit worried. It was never good when Mello was angry and serious about something at the same time. "Near is mine, Matt. I hate Linda. And seeing as Near is my property now I don't want them anywhere close to each other."

"C'mon Mels! Linda and Near are kinda like friends. You can't make her give up one of her only friends."

"She's mine. I don't like sharing and refuse to share with that stupid, artistic bitch. Just like I won't have her infecting Near with whatever sick diseases she might be carrying." She paused then scoffed in disgust, "The little tramp."

Matt didn't really know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. Mello continued. "She's probably already slept with half the orphanage, the stupid whore. I can't believe she's got the guts to talk to _my_ Near. One thing you should know about me by now, Matt, is that I don't like Linda, at all. Besides, I can't help that I'm protective."

"Are you sure you aren't taking this 'protective' thing too far?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're talking about Linda like she's some coke-sniffing, backstabbing, unintelligent, dirty whitetrash whore. Just think about it Mels, it's _Linda_! That's all like the opposite of who she is. If anything, she's got to be the second most innocent girl here." He noticed Mello give him a look and he quickly added, "Behind Near, of course."

"Whatever." Mello muttered rolling her eyes. "She'd best back off Near or she might have an unfortunate accident later."

Sighing Matt said something about warning her, and then the teacher came back in. She resummed the lesson and everyone was back to work, once that happened, yet Mello found herself too distracted to really concentrate. She found her blue eyes drifting over to Near, looking at her adoringly every few minutes.

They were definitely going to have a talk about her and Linda later.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring? Funny?<strong>

**I tried to employ some comedy in here, but think I may have failed, epically. I'll just leave that up to you guys to decide.**

**~Luffles to You Happy Readers, Fairylust~**


	5. Whammy's: Mello's Room, Cherished Prizes

**Fifth and Last Chappie!**

**Aren't you guys glad you stuck around? Here is a concluding lemon for your entertainment!**

**I hope it is satisfactory.**

**;3**

**Sadly, however, I must admit that the ending is kinda lame. Or so I think, anyway. I struggled with it for a bit and in the end decided to just keep it as it was after I first, originally finished it. *Weary Sigh***

***Gloomy sighs* Moving on, I'd like to quickly say something I hope is read by those that wish to read this chappie. And NO it's NOT a warning about yuri (girlxgirl) or genderswitch or whatever else.**

**That should already be apparent. *Rolls eyes, smirking a bit***

**I shall respect your responses to this chapter. Meaning, if you don't want to review then it's fine with me. If you fav, great. And however you choose to review (if you really want) then I may or may not respond. If I do I shall try to keep cool and mature about your review.**

**I say this because in my story, A Vampire's Love, some annoying, direspectful reviewer posted some rather upsetting comments.**

**;_;**

**Respect me as an author/writer & I shall respect you as a reader/reviewer! Pwease remember this as you read and have read this story.**

**~Thank you~**

**~Luffily La Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>After class Mello managed to catch Near out in the hall. She got straight to the point, while Near tried to make idle conversation. They ended up moving to the blonde's bedroom for privacy, as some people did notice and stared, curiously. Annoyed, Mello took Near to her room where only idiots, gutsy newbies, angry bitches, or Matt dared to enter. And half of them wanted a fight. Matt was usually the only passive being to cross the threshold, unless it was a peaceful idiot or Mello in a good mood.<p>

"What the hell were you and Linda chattering about?"

"I believe that is confidential."

"And I believe those marks on your neck haven't gone unnoticed. Or the fact your sore. I also believe that the fact that last night was a very private, very intimate time between us that hasn't gotten around."

"Mello-"

"Tell me!" She snapped, stomping a foot on the floor once. "Why were you two talking to each other! You know how much I hate that loose bitch!"

Sighing Near nodded.

"Fine." She said, playing with a curl of hair, idly. "I'll tell Mello, only because I trust her and hope she'll understand. Oh, and please don't call Linda 'loose' when she is still a virgin. Anyway," she continued, "Linda had addressed me hoping we could go out on a date." Mello looked at her keenly with her arms crossed at her chest and an inquisitive light in her azure eyes. "She and I were briefly together before, but recently decided to search for other people. While in class she invited me to that nice café, but I said that Mello and I had already gone there. She asked questions about it and wanted to know if it meant anything to me. I told her that it meant everything to me."

Near paused, smiling up at Mello. She seemed a bit shy, mysterious gray eyes sparkling a bit in the light of the room. "I told Linda that you and I are together now. She looked over to Mello and said that you seemed abusive. I told her that you were not. She then nodded, smiled, and wished me the best of luck with our relationship, and then she sat down."

"Oh." Mello breathed feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole matter. She really felt silly as she stood thinking about it, blushing lightly. "That's good, I guess."

"So," Near started as she stood humbly before Mello, letting an eerie smile play on her lips, "who won last night's love game?" She moved forwards, so that Mello embraced her in a hug. Their bodies being so close made the blonde swallow, not expecting this, but glad it was happening.

"I'd say it was a tie," the feisty blonde whispered into the pale girl's ear, pressing their lips together tenderly, and then pulling away to look at her charmingly, "wouldn't you, agree, Near?"

"Yes." She whispered blushing a pale pink. "I would agree, very much."

Purring at this response Mello ran her hands down Near's sides. Her hands wandered the albino's abdomen. Her hands fondling her covered breasts, which she soon realized had no bra covering them beneath the white pajama shirt. She let her mouth go down and cover where she felt the unaroused nipples were, sucking a bit through the fabric. "Maybe another game wouldn't hurt." Near breathed unsteadily, moaning at the attention her sensitive nipples were receiving, causing the blonde to smirk broadly. Her beautiful blue eyes lit up with impish glee.

_You're __so __gorgeous, so cute._ She thought with a soft smirk. Beginning to suck the nipple she was harassing with much persistence, Mello slipped a hand beneath Near's pajama shirt and started to massage the uke's other breast, which she wasn't paying as much attention to. She felt herself grow wet as Near moaned softly from the feeling. Legs shaking Near let Mello lead her over to the bed. Her shaky body supported against Mello's sturdy one. She lay down, Mello straddling her waist. Kissing passionately for several minutes they finally parted, panting softly. Near shoved weakly at Mello's shoulder letting her know that she wanted her to move.

Surprisingly, Mello did move without any protests. She watched eagerly as Near sat up. With a rather nervous smile Near unbuttoned the first three buttons of her pajama shirt, it was just enough so that she could move her shoulders in a seductive way that let the baggy top slip from her pale shoulders. Near then lay flat, letting Mello straddle her again, staring at the blonde through half-lidded eyes that were filled by adoration for the blonde on top of her. Near felt gentle, yet rough fingertips begin to stroke her bare pale white shoulder, she shuddered, causing Mello to giggle with amusement at her reaction.

"You are very sensitive, Near, you know that?" She leaned closer to the girl's ear and sucked on her lobe for a moemnt, and then pulled away and whispered. "It's so cute." Her fingers drifted downwards, slipping under her girlfriend's shirt.

Near shivered, feeling Mello squeeze her small breasts firmly. Moaning at the pressure she let her head fall to the side, giving Mello an opportunity to attack an unmarked portion of the pale neck. Near shut her eyes and shifted uncomfortably as she begin to feel warmth spread out from her stomach, creeping down between her legs. She groaned again, more noisily.

Mello kissed her again, before shedding her shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Still smiling she took hold of Near's hands and led them up to her chest, having them roam, and then squeeze her ample bosom. Near removed the black bra rather quickly afterwards. She brought a pale hand to Mello's chest and lightly pinched the nipple there, hoping she could copy what the older girl had been doing to her. The blonde girl whimpered breathily at first, and then just let out a few low moans. She was enjoying how things were turning out. Near then leaned forward replacing her fingers with her mouth.

Mello's tanned back curved forward as she pressed her chest against Near's humid mouth. Near sucked, listening to the blonde as she purred and gave a deep moan of satisfaction as jolts of pleasure ran through her. Liking this affect she had on Mello, Near began tweaking the erect nipple of her other breast. Mello let her hand wander up her girlfriend's back persuading the arch that had formed there.

"Ah!" Mello's breath was short and rapid. She could feel intense shocks of pleasure radiating from her chest and spreading out and crawling down her body to pool at in her groin or simply building the tension that had already formed in her stomach up.

Now was the time, she decided, to take control of the situation. Grabbing hold of Near's shoulders the blonde pushed her down on the bed. Staring down at her lover with pride Mello stroked her thigh with one hand, holding herself up with the other that was pressed onto the mattress while she leaned over Near. "I wonder just how wet you are." She whispered to the younger girl, who no longer felt embarrassed but still blushed fiercely.

Near spread her legs a bit. "Why doesn't Mello find out?" Near said, smiling playfully. This was all the encouragement Mello needed. She roughly pushed the albino girl back harder onto the bed. She parted her girlfriend's legs a bit more, spreading her far apart. The vital wetness was there, sure enough. Mello felt the warm wet fluids that she rubbed off with the heel of her hand as she grinded it against the younger girl's clit. Near's hips rose upward and her blushing face scrunched up.

"…Mello…more…please, more!" She begged through gasps and pants. She felt ready to cum at any time. Her seme must have sensed it the same moment that she had.

Mello stopped.

Removing her hand Mello moved in between the girl's legs. Then she lifted Near's pale hips upwards, before slamming them back down to the mattress making the girl whimper a bit. She pressed a pair of fingers in and felt the inner walls clench against them. Groaning a bit she licked her lips, pulling back, and then pushing them back into Near's pussy. Mello watched in delight as Near pressed firmly back on the invading fingers. The blonde started to work the digits in and out of the other girl's body. Each time she moved back inside she stroked a different part of the warm, moist walls. She listened intently. It wasn't long before Near came with a soft moan and a breathy cry.

Soon Mello's fingers were withdrawn. Her dark eyes closed for the briefest of moments, before reopening to watch the older girl closely. Near wasn't going to kid herself. She knew it wasn't over until Mello said it was. Or hinted at it, at the very least. She was apparently the one in charge during their 'intimate adventures', after all. Mello rubbed harshly against the little patch of flesh that made Near moan and purr in pleasure and delight. She pumped her fingers in and out a few more times, before stopping. Mello then determined that Near was wet enough and went to her closet, digging in that same striped box she had stashed in the other girl's room the previous night.

She found a different strap on (still needing to clean the other double-sided strap-on they had privously used) that was only meant to be used on one person, which suited Mello just fine as she put it on, Near watching with her pink blush brushing her creamy white face.

She moved back to the bed at a rather quick pace feeling all hot and bothered, the wetness between her legs worsening. The young girl made soft noises of impatience, but Mello wasn't about to go any faster or slower, instead she carefully parted Near's legs some more and slipped the head of her newly donned strap-on into the cum-soaked opening of Near's entrance. Near moaned softly, mouth falling open and blush intensifying. Mello smiled at her. Small, pale hands grasped the bed sheets for a brief moment or two as the dildo penetrated her body. As soon as it was inside, she started fucking Near's pussy as hard and as fast as she could.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move comfortably for the rest of the week!" She slammed forward, forcing Near to take the first six inches into her warm, tight insides. The acute scream the action educed drove Mello to become even more passionate and forceful. She rammed the remaining couple of inches into Near's tight body. Mello panted heavily and began rocking her hips into her uke, who began to give a quiet, breathy chant of her blonde girlfriend's name. She slammed forward, harder than the time before hitting Near's sweet spot and causing her to claw deep marks into her tan back.

She pumped her hips in and out mercilessly and a smirk found her face when she felt a spurt of tepid liquid drench her thighs. Near was coming hard, her body was wracked with shivers and her nails buried deep in Mello's shoulders. Her creamy white thighs tightened and burning spurts of ejaculation wetted the bed as well as both of the girl's legs. Mello slid out, smirking with approval as she stared down at the spent girl. She placed a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead, pushing the soft curls of her bangs away from her beautiful stormy gray eyes.

She sat down beside the girl and sprawled her legs. The heat inside of her was begging for attention and Mello finally granted herself physical pleasure. She inserted two fingers into her own slick wetness and sucked in a mouthful of air at the shear relief she immediately felt, but withdrew them feeling a hand on her thigh. Looking over Near was watching her and obviously wanted to return the favor, as she finally caught her breath.

Near sat up and slid three fingers inside of the blonde. Without having to be told she quickly pounded her fingers inside of Mello. She brought down her free hand to work her clit, which brought delicious purrs along with the moans. She moved her fingers in small circles over the hardened nub while her other hand eagerly accepted the fluid that rolled out of Mello's body. Her hips seemed to twitch with every shock wave of ecstasy that rolled through her deprived form.

Near's need for satisfaction and pleasure had teased her to a breaking point where she felt that she was just about ready to burst if she, herself, wasn't taken care of soon. Now, as Near fingered her the blonde wondered for a fraction of a second if she should stop her. It only lasted that long, as the bliss quickly overwhelmed her causing her body to tremble a bit as that familiar pleasure ran through her veins. Mello's lips parted, letting out her loudest moan yet and with a breathless cry as her back arched and she finally reached her edge dripping all over the place while the satisfaction Near brought her washed over her body.

Afterwards, Mello took off her toy and tossed it to her closet, and then the two girls just lay together feeling too worn out to do much else. Near snuggled up with her. It wasn't but an hour later when the albino finally decided to say something.

"Who won the love game?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"You did." Mello muttered, clearly exhausted and wanting some rest and relaxation. "You won by half a point, kay? That was for getting me off, so shut up. I wanna rest some…."

"Mello?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we play again?" she asked quietly causing Mello to smirk. "Some other time maybe? I would like to play again, perhaps, in a week or so when the soreness and effects of sleeping with Mello wears off. She is my most cherished prize, but I feel very sore at the time being."

Smiling Mello didn't care if she said Near had won, because she felt that _she_ was the true victor, here, having claimed Near as _her _prize, as Near had claimed Mello as hers.

The albino was so cute and naïve that she, herself, probably wouldn't realize who the true victor was, until later the fact that she didn't already surprise Mello. Wrapping an arm around her dearest prize the blonde pulled Near close feeling on top of the world. She could tell Near was definitely gonna be the most cherished prize that she'd ever win.

They were each others' prizes from their love games and they were prepared to keep their most cherished prizes, which were each other, forever.

**The End**


End file.
